Books and Other Things
by yoursomeday
Summary: Kendall and Logan are best friends. When Logan says a certain thing to Kendall, it turns his whole world around. Could there be something more between them?
1. Confusing & Reading

**Books and Other Things**

If there was one man on this planet they hated as much as they loved, it would be Gustavo Rocque. The man made James' dream come true and het made the guys even closer than they already were, back in their Minnesota days. But when he demanded eight hours of dancing while all he did was yell, the only feeling you could have for him was hatred. So naturally, the boys returned home with groans coming out of their mouths. Kendall decided he wasn't gonna be able to do anything anymore, so he retrieved into his and Logan's shared bedroom. Also, for a while he didn't want to deal with anything of anyone. Kendall had never been good in taking commands from adults, especially adults like Gustavo. He walked straight to his bed, not even bothering to change out of his sweaty, sticky clothes. They were comfy, so he didn't care at all. His mind was already in some far away land when his head hit the pillow, but he could still hear James' and Carlos' banter through the walls.

He never understood how much energy those two boys had. It had always been like that, even with hockey. Whenever the four of them played a friendly game, he and Logan would collapse after about an hour or two, while James and Carlos could go on and on hours after that. He would never get it. Slowly but sure he could hear the voices become more distant, giving him the amazing feeing of almost falling asleep.

After what felt like 5 minutes, Kendall awoke by hearing a loud bang. He opened his eyes to see nothing but pillow. Softly groaning, he pushed himself up to have the light of a lamp shining in to his eyes. One hand came up to rub the remaining sleep out of his still tired green eyes. He slowly pushed himself further up, so that he was sitting on his knees. He stared at the place where the bright lighting came from. To his surprise, he saw Logan sitting on his own bed, smiling at him. In Logan's lap was his latest favourite book, a book Kendall had given to him. Kendall was aware that Logan's favourite novelist was Stephen King, and he also knew all the books that Logan owned of him. He didn't own 'The Green Mile' yet, so when Kendall had watched the movie on TV, he decided he had to buy Logan the book. Since then, Logan had read the book three times from cover to cover. This was the fourth time he was reading it.

"Hey, sleepyhead." Logan said, slightly amused. In response, Kendall rubbed some more sleep out of his eyes. He also fixed his hair, knowing he always had a horrible bed head after a nap.

"How long was I out?" Kendall asked his now smirking roommate.

"Oh, only for four hours. How do you manage to sleep through the screams of our considerate friends?" Kendall yawned, he had no clue either.

"I don't know, I was really beat I guess. What are they even doing?" Kendall's question was followed by another bang. He felt bad for their neighbours, they don't deserve all the loud noises.

Logan just shrugged. "They're just fighting. I don't even know where it's about. I only know they're smashing each other in to things. They've been going at it for hours. Kendall chuckled. Of course they'd fight, physically, without an apparent reason. That's just so… them, like it's normal for him and Logan to just sit and do nothing, the complete opposite was normal for James and Carlos. Both could be viewed as weird, but none of them cared about that. They never really cared about other people's opinions. They called it a hockey thing, but even without the hockey, they still used it. And why would they not. Being affected by other people's opinions could really mess with their career.

Kendall sniffed the air when an odd smell invaded his nostrils. "Yuck, I stink, I gotta take a shower." Kendall got up a little too fast. His left feet got tangled in his comforter, making him fall out of his bed with his face hitting the floor first. When he heard Logan laugh, he groaned in frustration.

"Nice fall dude!" Logan said in between laughs. It caused Kendall to stay put, plus, his limbs were just too tired to push himself up again.

"Dude," Logan said, showing his worried side, "are you okay? Did you fall wrong? Does something hurt?" Before Kendall could say he was fine, Logan was at his side, rubbing Kendall's back to comfort him.

"Nahh, nothing hurts. Just tired, and stinky." Logan carefully picked him off the floor. Kendall let him.

"Are you gonna be okay in the shower, or do you need some help?" Logan joked, sending a wink Kendall's way. Kendall just ignored him and walked to the bathroom. Before he shut the door, he turned around to face Logan.

"You wish you could help me in there." Kendall smirked at Logan, whom retaliated with a chuckle. He then watched his blond friend disappear in the bathroom.

He smiled to himself. Somehow, he loved the friendship between the two of them a little bit more each day. It was as it they're more comfortably around each other after every word they spoke. Logan got on his bed again after picking up the book he dropped on the floor when he rushed to Kendall. The book reminded him of another great piece of their friendship. They just randomly bought presents for one another when they saw something and thought the other would like it. They wouldn't wrap it or something girly like that. Hell, they wouldn't even attach a not. They'd drop it just on the other's bed so that he would find it eventually. This book was the last present he had gotten from Kendall, and he absolutely loved it to pieces. The story was beautiful, magically even. He was surprised though, when he found it on his pillow. Not expecting Kendall to buy him such a book. He sat with his legs crossed against the wall, book in his lap. It was his favourite reading position.

He heard another bang coming from the living room. He wishes his friends would just stop. He knew Mama K and Katie had already fled the apartment, but he couldn't leave Kendall here by himself. He prayed to god one of them would get tired soon. The door of the attached bathroom opened again and a wet, naked Kendall came in to view. Kendall chuckled at seeing Logan with his nose in the book again. He quickly got some dry, clean clothes and put them on.

"I didn't realize I bought you such a good book." Kendall said while another small chuckle escaped him. Logan buried his face farther in to the book, trying to hide the slight blush that crept onto his cheeks.

"Shut up, Kendork, the story is just lovely." Kendall loved the way Logan felt the need to defend himself.

"Hey I wasn't mocking you, I just gotta buy you more books like that." Kendall went to sit on the edge of Logan's bed, staring at the other who managed to keep reading his precious book. With a sigh, Logan quickly put his book away.

"Kendall, can I tell you something?" Logan asked softly while gazing at everything but Kendall.

"Sure thing bro, what's up?" Kendall was a little confused of why his best friend was suddenly so shy around him.

"Okay, it may sound really stupid but, I'm in love with you-"

"LOGAN!" The scream of Logan's name came from the living room, from James to be precise.

"What, James!" You could clearly hear the irritation in his voice.

"You need to solve this!" He always had to.

"Do it yourselves this time!" "We tried but now Carlos is hanging upside down of the balcony!"

Logan growled and turned to Kendall. "I'll be right back."

While Logan went to help out James and Carlos, Kendall was left alone on Logan's bed. Did he hear that right? Did Logan just confess he was in love with him? What? To say he was shocked was a big understatement. Never had Kendall felt so confused in his whole life. He thought about it. He and Logan were easily the best friends out there. They never had a fight, could talk to each other about everything –from girls to videogames to sex, it didn't matter- and they always had each other's back. No questions asked. And of course, Kendall knew he loved Logan.

He had loved the slightly smaller boy from the moment they'd met. He was positive Logan felt the same way, but what Kendall didn't understand was when Logan's feelings change from 'I love you' to 'I'm in love with you'. Logan was a brilliant actor id he kept those feelings hidden from Kendall for who knows how long. Even though Kendall didn't understand the how, when and the why, he vowed while lying down on the bed he would be there for Logan. Falling in love with you best friend must be the hardest this in the world. He couldn't let Logan deal with this alone. He was already alone in this for far too long.

So what was he gonna tell Logan when he got back? "It's okay man, I'm here for you." Could he do that? Or would it only break his heart. He then realized Logan was hoping Kendall would return the feelings. The thought didn't make Kendall uncomfortable, because yeah, he loved him. And being in a relationship with him was definitely not a terrible scenario. Logan is loving, smart, kind, funny, caring and occasionally; cute. The brunet had proved that statement when he tried to hide his blush not more than fifteen minutes ago.

But it didn't mean Kendall reciprocated the feelings Logan had. It just meant he is open minded. His mind wandered to how it would be with a guy, physically. Kissing itself wouldn't be that much different. Kissing is nothing more that lips against lips and tongues against tongues. The difference will occur when you go further. Obviously, there will be a hard chest and further down it just something hanging. Like with himself. Kendall never thought he was unappealing, so he could think about other guys like that too, right, especially his best friend. He knew Logan has some muscles –like Kendall- so how bad can it be? Then, sex came in to his mind. He wasn't completely sure how it works for two guys, but there must be a pleasurable way. And why not figure that out with Logan? He loved him, right? And Logan loved him back. With that final thought, Kendall fell in to a deep slumber on Logan's bed.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kendall woke up out of a…nice dream. He dreamt about himself, and Logan. They were cuddling, talking, giggling and kissing on Logan's bed, where Kendall still was. Only now, he was tucked in. Must've been Logan, how sweet of him.<p>

The dream had cleared some things up for him. He had made the decision for himself to give Logan a chance. Maybe it could turn in something beautiful, and Kendall was ready to find that out. He sat up and scanned the room, seeing Logan smiling at him from Kendall's bed.

"Hey, sleepyhead." Kendall smiled.

"Whoa, I'm having a déjà vu!" Logan chuckled.

"Indeed. You must've been completely worn out last night, you slept a lot."

"Yeah but I feel pretty good now."

Logan nodded and went back to reading his book. It looked like he almost finished it. There was a silence. To Logan, it was a very comfortable silence, but to Kendall, it was the worst silence of his life. So he broke it.

"Hey Logan, about last night-" Logan cut him off.

"Right! I never got the chance to finish what I wanted to say. I just wanted to tell you that I'm in love with your dancing technique! Do you thing you can help me out some time?" Logan had a hopeful smile on his face, but on the other side of the room, Kendall's smile disappeared.

"Uh, yeah, sure buddy." Logan contently continued reading his book. Kendall jumped out of the bed, sprinting towards the bathroom. He quickly locked the door, an action he never did. He looked at himself in the mirror and scolded. How could he have been so stupid? How could he possibly have believed Logan was in love with him? There was a knock on the door, followed by a sweet voice.

"Kendall? Are you okay in there? You seemed to be in a rush." Kendall swallowed.

"I-I'm fine. Don't worry." Too late, though, Logan was already worried. It wasn't like Kendall to run towards the bathroom. He usually took his dear old time, even working out in the process. A few sit ups always made him ready for the day, and kept him in shape of course. But today, it looked like he was about to puke. Logan decided he was gonna let Kendall handle this by himself, knowing the other boy would appreciate it. "Okay. Let me know if you need me."

Even though Logan couldn't see him, he nodded. He couldn't look at his own reflection anymore. He felt like the most stupid person in the world. He was ready to jump in a relationship with his best friend. What did that say about him? Did Kendall like Logan, or was this all just something out of love, doing a favour for Logan. Kendall knew it wasn't just the latter. Sure, it was a part of it. When Kendall finally worked up the courage to look at himself again, there was only one sentence going through his mind;

_I'm Kendall Knight and I like my best friend._

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, here I am again. Uhm yeah. I can easily leave this as a oneshot, because I don't have a clue if you guys will like this. Just lemme know :) I do have ideas for continuing this. Oh, and, yeah, Logan reads a lot in this, and 'the book' keeps coming back. I'm sorry if it annoys you. If I continue it'll probably have a purpose though. xoxo<strong>_  
><em>


	2. Accepting & Dancing

-_yeah I changed the summary. I didn't think it did justice to the story_-

**Books and Other things**

The following day, Gustavo had only ordered the guys to do six hours of harmonies. And although that was also tiring, maybe it wasn't completely tiring physically. So that's why Kendall found himself in the gym of the Palmwoods, with his new crush right in front of him.

Yesterday, well, it was an awkward day for Kendall. When he finally emerged from the bathroom after coming to the conclusion of liking Logan, a pair of brown eyes were studying him intensely. And not just for a few minutes. Oh no, Kendall would've been able to deal with that. He felt eyes on him the entire day. Gustavo had told them not to come in, for reasons no one knew. So Kendall had decided to stay in the apartment and do nothing. He could use some extra rest and of course, Logan had agreed with that. And because he didn't want to leave the blonde all by himself –James, Carlos, Katie and Mama K were all out once again- Logan kept him company, giving him the opportunity to stare at Kendall all day. It drove Kendall more than mad. Not every day you realize you have those feelings, and Kendall wanted to deal with it alone.

But how could he send Logan away? He couldn't. And maybe somewhere, secretly, he didn't want to. He liked Logan around, even more with these 'new feelings'. Kendall stationed himself on the bright orange couch so he could watch movie after movie. Logan took place at the table right behind the couch. He had his book with him, and some homework that wasn't due until two weeks later. They sat there basically the whole day. Kendall was too afraid to move. His brain couldn't hold a proper thought. He just sat there, pretending he didn't need to pee and that he didn't need some food. So right before dinner when the others had come back, he made a mad dash for the bathroom, because he finally felt like he could move again. He was saved from Logan-Suffocation.

During dinner, it was usual he either sat next to or right across from Logan, and this day was no exception. The only strange thing about this dinner was that he didn't only have Logan's eyes on him, he sat across from him, by the way, he also had eight other eyes on him. He figured it must've something do to with him being so jumpy all day.

Logan was going crazy himself. He had always been a professional in reading Kendall's emotions, but this time, Kendall hid 'm good. Logan had at least established his friend wasn't sick, which gave him some relief. Not a lot though, but it meant Kendall wasn't being stubborn in telling them he didn't feel good. Then, what was wrong with him? Because even though he wasn't sick, he wasn't exactly feeling happy either. He was… kind of anxious. His behaviour existed out of not looking anyone in the eyes and just, not moving. Most of the time, Kendall was all over the place, but now it was almost hard to locate him, which was obviously weird because he was just sitting at the dinner table, not eating a lot of food; another symptom of Kendall's behaviour.

Honestly, all that Logan gathered was that Kendall wasn't feeling good about himself, maybe in the way he handled things… It was then when Logan remembered that Kendall was feeling okay until he'd mentioned the dancing. Could it be that Kendall was afraid of teaching Logan how to dance? It would be a very good explanation, so he decided to check his suspicions immediately.

"Kendall?" No response. Kendall's eyes were glued on the food he wasn't eating.

"Kendall?" He asked again, but her still didn't get a reaction out of the boy.

"Kendall!" This time, his question went together with kicking Kendall's shin.

"Ow, what was that for?" Kendall asked softly, in a so not Kendall way. Kendall isn't 'soft'.

"You were kinda out of it and you didn't respond the first two times." Logan explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Logan softly smiled, because Logan actually is 'soft'.

"It's fine. So how about you teach me the dancing tomorrow, hmm?" Kendall finally looked up at Logan where he saw a hopeful smile on his face. How could he deny that face? Simply put: he couldn't.

"Yeah, of course." Logan's smile turned in to a satisfied one while Kendall excused himself from dinner, claiming he had enough. He quickly took off to his bedroom, silently praying Logan wouldn't come after him. Kendall needed some alone time, some time to really sit down and think. Because man, that day was hell. In that calculation he took out the fact that he spent the whole day with Logan. But he wasn't exactly ready for that now. Kendall thought about the night before and the following morning. He didn't get some things. 24 hours ago, Kendall saw Logan as the closest friend he had, a brother even.

And now, he was absolutely ready to stick his cock in to Logan and make hours of passionate love. He'd even take Logan's cock up his own but if that was all that Logan wanted. It felt so surreal to Kendall. He definitely thought it was nothing more than a fluke, some freak dream he would wake up from sooner or later, but was that really the case?

If Kendall was really honest with himself, then he'd realize he had always thought Logan was attractive. Maybe not in the 'damn, I wanna rip your clothes of'-way, but more in a 'me and my best friend are kind of really attractive'-way. Kendall wasn't stupid, or ignorant. He could see those kinds of things. Now he was thinking it may have been a sign. A sign to indicate that Kendall always had held some not so brotherly feelings for his friend. He just didn't realize it.

He grabbed his iPod out of the nightstand and plugged the ear buds in. He wanted to draw out the world for a while, even though he'd had it with the thinking. Thinking about the whole situation was driving him crazy. He was going to have to accept he had a crush on Logan. Harmless, of course, but still a crush. The acceptation gave him the opportunity to concentrate on the music some out of the device that was clutched in his hand. He must've been lying there for hours, because Logan had come in at one point.

Logan went in to the bathroom, and came out about ten minutes later in his pajamas. He then crawled in to his bed, not even acknowledging Kendall, who couldn't help but feel hurt by it. But Kendall always closed his eyes when he listened to music on his bed like that. It also meant he didn't want to talk and Logan knew that. So Logan honestly believed he was doing good with pretty much ignoring Kendall. They both fell asleep eventually.

* * *

><p>And now they were in the gym. Logan had a lot of trouble with the choreography of the chorus of the song 'Music Sounds Better With You'. When he looked at Kendall during rehearsals, well, wow, it looked so good. It frustrated Logan to no end, but instead of stubbornly trying to do it himself, he decided to suck it up and ask for help. He watched Kendall when Kendall showed him the dance one more time while singing. Logan was mesmerized by the voice and the moves of his best friend.<p>

"Well, now you do it." Logan nodded his head and started. He was trying to hum the song in his head while trying to do the moves as good as possible. But he messed up. He sighed and looked to the ground in shame. Surprisingly, he heard a chuckle, making him pout.

"Logan, you try way too hard! You just have to feel the music. Dance with me." Kendall took position again. He started singing and Logan only focused on the voice, letting his body follow the music. The gym had one was that was covered in mirrors. (Yeah, it was James' favourite hangout spot.) The two boys where standing in front of it so they could check on one another. Or, Kendall could keep a look on Logan. This time, Logan didn't mess up the steps, but he was nowhere near pleased. He still looked like a hockey stick trying to bust out a move.

"Well hey, you got the steps right!" Kendall beamed, but then he saw Logan's disappointed face and it made his heart skip a beat. He wanted that face to go away. He wanted to see Logan's smile again.

"Want to try again?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, if you sing again." Logan said shyly. Kendall felt his heart melting. There was something so innocent about the other boy in that moment.

They practiced some more for a certain period of time. Logan still hated the way he looked when he danced the steps. They were sort of sensual. For some reason, Kendall was brilliant at it, but Logan downright sucked. Or so he thought. Kendall was getting a little frustrated. They'd been there for hours and Logan never seemed satisfied.

"Come on Logan, just move those hips." Kendall couldn't deny he enjoyed seeing Logan's hips sway just a little bit. The little but that was possible for Logan.

"That's easy for you to say! It's like, a natural talent of yours." Logan was in the mood to kick his own hips but unfortunately, that's impossible.

"Do you want me to help you?" An idea had crept up in Kendall, an idea to get very close to Logan without giving him the wrong idea.

"Kendall, you are already helping me. Trying too, at least."

"Yeah no, I mean. Help you, move. Ya know?" Logan thought for a second, probably trying to figure out what Kendall meant exactly.

"You mean like really, help me?" Kendall nodded, his cheeks burning.

"Okay, sure. Can't hurt, right." Kendall didn't say anything else; he just moved to stand right behind Logan. Close, very close. But he knew he'd get away with it.

"Well you got the first part, right, the knee bobbing?" Logan nodded, not being able to speak for a second. Kendall was SO close. He could feel Kendall's body heat against his back and it felt quite nice, even though he was already sweaty from all of the exercise.

"Then, you just step sideways, extend your hip a little bit there." While Kendall explained what to do, he put his right hand on Logan's hip, pushing both of them to the left.

"Just let the music guide you. Now, while you step to the side, you slide your hand down, like this." To show Logan how, he put his hand on Logan's chest. He slowly stepped to the left again and his hand slid down Logan's torso, stopping just right above his crotch. Kendall knew it was supposed to have your hand more to the side, but he saw Carlos doing it like this, so he figured Logan wouldn't find it odd.

Not that it wasn't odd when you have your best friend pressed against you while he slides his hand down your body.

"The other side." They stepped to the right. Kendall grabbed Logan's left hand and repeated the motion. He was sad he couldn't feel Logan's body anymore, but having his hand on Logan's wasn't a bad replacement at all.

"Let's try it a few more times, okay?" they did. Logan couldn't speak the entire time they were dancing together. He found himself like Kendall's warmth against him. Somehow, it felt safe. It wasn't the first time they were in this position though. Kendall would sometimes hug him from behind, or Logan would lay on top of Kendall when said person took up the whole couch. He pressed himself a little closer to Kendall, wanting more warmth, more safety.

This didn't go unnoticed by Kendall, at all. He suddenly felt Logan leaning back a bit. Logan's butt even created some delicious but very awkward friction for Kendall. Kendall mentally screamed at himself, begging his body not to get hard over this.

"Uh, um, then the kicking, but you got that down too, right?" Kendall awkwardly said.

"Yeah…" Logan finally said.

"And the rest?"

"T-that too… just the first part was very difficult." Kendall chuckled and reluctantly pulled away from Logan.

"You think you like it better now?"

"Yeah, thank you, Kendall." Logan said with a bright smile. Kendall was very happy to see that smile again, so he smiled back.

"No problem."

* * *

><p>That night, when everybody was in bed, Kendall was lying on his bed, arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling. He could not fall asleep. He kept thinking about today's events. The was Logan had not issues about dancing with Kendall, the way Logan's body felt under his hand, and most of all, the way Logan pressed closer to Kendall. He couldn't figure out what it meant. Did it even mean something? Probably not, but Kendall hoped it actually meant something to Logan. Kendall looked across the room to see Logan sleeping soundly. The moonlight made sure the room wasn't completely dark, so Kendall could easily make out every part of Logan's form. He could even see Logan was blushing in his sleep. Kendall smiled. It made Logan look even more adorable. He found it weird though, who blushes in his sleep?<p>

Then, Logan started trashing around in his bed, searching for a somewhat comfortable position, or so it seemed to Kendall. He settled for lying on his side, facing Kendall. Logan opened his mouth a bit, a quiet sigh escaping. As if he was content. His hips were moving. Kendall just thought he was dancing in his sleep, until he heard a soft moan. Kendall tensed up.

No. This couldn't be happening. Why couldn't he just fall asleep before Logan? It had happened before, but not with Kendall's new… situation. Not after the things that had occurred only a few hours prior.

Logan was having a fun dream, a wet dream, a sex dream, whatever you wanna call it. Logan's hips moved more in a certain rhythm, and his moans became more frequent. And there was no way Kendall could look away. He was enthralled by the sight before him. He saw Logan's hand coming up.

No! No Logan, don't do what I think you're gonna do. Kendall's brain was loudly yelling. His eyes went wide when he felt his own member grow bit by bit. It happened slowly, but it still happened.

Logan's hand went in his pants, doing exactly the thing Kendall didn't want him to do. He knew Logan's sounds would only increase in volume. His sounds made a direct impact on Kendall's crotch, which was almost fully grown. Logan even started to mumble out some words like 'yes' and 'oh hmm' and Kendall even heard one very soft 'fuck'.

That was it for Kendall. He knew he had to take care of his problem, but wouldn't it be wrong to get off on watching his best friend getting off, even if he had a crush on that best friend? It was really wrong. It didn't stop Kendall though. Yes, it was wrong, but he couldn't pass up the opportunity, because opportunities like this only come once in a lifetime. He just praying Logan wouldn't wake up anytime soon. Logan's noises became more and more high pitched, indicating he was close. Kendall quickly went to stroke himself.

He pumped as fast as he could while staying as quiet as possible. He was trying to catch up with Logan, secretly wanting to come at the same time. It would be difficult to get there so soon, but seeing Logan like that _really_turned Kendall on. After just a few more minutes, Kendall was really close, and he could see Logan being right there with him.

As soon as he saw and heard Logan tumbling over the edge, he came to his climax as well. Logan stopped moving completely and Kendall was breathing heavily. His chest had never moved so rapidly. He felt dirty, but also tired. He fell asleep before having the chance of cleaning himself up.

**So that was the longest chapter of all stories I've written so far, and it took me a long damn time. I have like, square eyes now from typing up everything. It's why I didn't check for mistakes. I'm just gonna watch the Voice of Holland right now. Okay so, fun thing, I have no idea where to go with this. I don't even know if they'll get together... I just write. Means, if you have a great idea for it and tell me, I might be able to do something with it. Maybe, it'll even stay one sided ;) xoxo**


End file.
